


It starts with the hands

by threeanatomies (littlepocketbattleship)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepocketbattleship/pseuds/threeanatomies





	It starts with the hands

It starts with the hands.

They find their way into pockets, first. Randomly, casually, they rest for some seconds and are drawn back. It gets more frequent, becomes a habit. They stand next to each other and hands come alive for a split-second, sliding gently into too-tight pockets. Eye contact is to be avoided at these instances. Slight blushing is recommended and appreciated.

The blushing gets rare and the excitement fades away, only to be replaced by small smiles and knowing glances. The hands prepare to take it a step further.

They crawl up arms, rest on shoulders, tug at t-shirts, jackets, coats. Fingers are poking and being slapped away gently. Neck, the hands learn, are not to be touched often, but it’s allowed on rare, festive occasions. Same goes for dimples.

That’s when it comes to a tipping point. Feet touch, sides bump every so often, distances grow smaller and smaller until they wonder when the blanket got so big.


End file.
